I'll Be Phan
by fitzdillore22
Summary: Phil is sick but he gets a surprise when Dan does a special song request for his sick flat mate. But by the end of the song, they become so much more. One shot. Side Note: I do not own 'I'll Be' nor Dan and or Phil because you cannot own other humans and it's Edwin McCain's song.


Phil was lying on his and Dan's coach in their living room snuggled in Dan's duvet which is reserved for snuggles, but he was miserably sick and it smells like Dan which comforts him. There was a radio playing in the background, lamenting Phil's misfortune when a DJ begins to speak.

"That was Fall Out Boy with Uma Thurman." Dan informed his viewers before introducing the new song. "This one goes out to Phil, who is sick in bed at the moment, hope you feel better soon. From you're number one fan trash, this is Edwin McCain's I'll Be." Phil was taken aback as the song begins.

" _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful; Stop me and steal my breath"_

Phil managed to get up from his nest of tissues and wretchedness on the coach and, still wrapped in the duvet; wandered into the kitchen to hear the song better.

" _Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky; Never revealing their depth"_

He smiled and tried to make a cup of tea, he stopped to grab a mug and noticed an Attack On Titan post it on stuck to his favorite mug. "I love you, ya sickie, feel better before I get home. Dan."

" _Tell me that we belong together; Dress it up with the trappings of love"_

Phil grinned weakly then looked at the fridge. Most people have children's drawings or magnets, but Phil and Dan's fridge was covered with pictures of them together since 2009.

" _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips; Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

Only their favorites made it to the fridge though, most of these never saw the internet. One of Phil sleeping on their first holiday together, Dan sleeping on the air mattress they used their first night in their apartment in London, at their first FOB concert as a couple, the latest ones were from the set of Oscar's Hotel with PJ and Chris.

" _I'll be your cryin' shoulder; I'll be love suicide"_

But Phil's favorite one was the one they took when they first met and Dan was still a fan boy. An elderly Korean women had gladly taken the picture of nervous Dan and awkward Phil. Dan smiling a genuinely excited smile and Phil plastering on his, what he called "fan face" which was the smile he had perfected after so many fan girl experiences, it was automatic. No matter how fowl a mood Phil was in, which was hardly ever, it always made him smile and happy once more.

" _I'll be better when I'm older; I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

'Dan, you're such a fan boy.' Phil thought fondly, setting the kettle on and grabbing his herbal healing tea. He continued to make his tea, humming along with the song as he did. He managed to move back into the living room with only spilling a little tea. He then dropped the remote and went to grab it but grabbed a small box instead. He jumped and gasped when the lid flipped opened due to a hidden spring and saw a golden engagement band in its dark blue silk interior.

" _Tell me that we belong together; Dress it up with the trappings of love"_

Phil's mouth remained opened and his touched the surface of the ring. He noticed lettering on the ring's surface then managed to read "I love you, to the void and back." The void of the unknown Dan always dreaded, Phil recalled quickly. He felt dizzy and faint but managed to think a single word: Yes. He reached for his phone and hit speed dial for Dan, which was number 2.

" _And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead; Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said"_

"Phil, is everything okay?" That was the first thing out of Dan's mouth when he answered his phone.

"Yes." Phil replied hoarsely.

"Did you like the song?" Dan wondered, slightly more relaxed.

"Yes." Phil repeated.

"Why did you call if everything's alright then?" Dan pondered as the song was hitting its chorus again.

"Yes." Phil stated serenely.

"Why do you keep saying yes?" Dan asked, a smile in his voice.

"Dan." Phil seemed urgent to get the point across with that one word because it nearly killed him to speak at all. "Yes." Finally, Dan understood, Phil could almost hear the click.

"But I have the ring right…" Dan then realized it was no longer in his pocket and could clearly see it on Phil's hand along with the rest of him, weakened state and all, that he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Yes?" Dan hoped.

"Yes." Phil assured.

" _The greatest fan of your life"_

"Crap, I have to go, Phil!" Dan realized suddenly.

"Dan." Dan paused to hear Phil's rough, soft voice. "I love you."

Dan smiled when he said "I love you too." Before hanging up.

" _The greatest fan of your life"_

"That was I'll Be by Edwin McCain, dedicated to my very ill fiancée; Phil Lester. I love you, Phil!" Dan cheered over the live radio line sending Phil into a coughing, laughing, happy mess. The rest of Dan's time was a tidal wave of phan shippers calling in asking if it was true and congratulations so furious and violent; it crashed the BBC Radio One website and nearly the entire Radio station. So they ended it earlier than normal which was fine by Dan because it gave him the ticket to get home quicker to love, mend, heal and kiss his new fiancée.

He was humming I'll Be the whole way home. Even when he stopped to pick up more medicine, even when he stopped to get the cough drops Phil thought tasted like cotton candy, even when he got a red panda stuffed animal. He was singing it by the time he opened the door:

"' _The greatest fan of your life'_!"


End file.
